1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus and a cover therefor, and more particularly, to a recessed-type lighting apparatus installed in a ceiling or a wall surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of installing a lighting apparatus according to a related art, in which a metal housing including a lighting apparatus is fastened to a ceiling profile (structural member?) by using screws and a cover is then fastened to the housing screws, has commonly been used in the art. However, this conventional method may have shortcomings, in which fastening portions thereof may be seen from the outside and abrasion in screw fastening portions may occur due to frequent attachment and detachment operations, and further, in which a breakdown of a diffuser plate or the like may occur due to the breakaway thereof and carelessness in the treatment thereof by a user in the case of an assembly having a simple structure in which the diffuser plate is merely seated in an inner portion of the cover.